Launchpad Meets the One
by Dancintune
Summary: Ducktales fanfiction. Launchpad meets his one true love. A beautiful girl named Leela who is from the circus. Please review. I don't own the songs. They belong to The Greatest Showman


Just another day at McDuck Manor. Scrooge McDuck was counting his gold. Huey, Dewey, and Louie with playing catch. Webby was having a tea party with her animals. Mrs. Beakly was cleaning the house. And Duckworth was also cleaning. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Duckworth answered it. A young woman stood in the doorway. She was very beautiful. She had long dark wavy hair, hazel eyes with long eyelashes, and such snowy white skin and red lips. She was wearing a green v neck elbow sleeve ballet top, a green short skirt, long black high heel boots, gold stud earrings, and a green hair bow. She was holding a purse in one hand and a newspaper in the other. "May I help you, madame?" Duckworth asked. "Hello. My name is Leela Tauras. I'm here to see Scrooge McDuck. I am answering to his ad for a private tutor and the other for a co pilot." She said with a sweet voice. "Very well. Right this way, please." He said, showing her in. She stepped inside. Duckworth lead her to the sitting room. "Please wait here, while I inform Mr. McDuck." He said. "Thank you." Leela said, taking a seat.

Just as Duckworth left, the boys came running into the sitting room. Huey then threw the ball at Leela and she caught it before it could even hit her. "Whoops. Sorry, miss." Huey said. She smiled. "That's alright, sweetie. Just be more careful." She said, handing back the ball. "Who are you?" Louie asked. "My name is Leela. I'm applying for the tutoring job and the co pilot position. And you boys are?" She said. "Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Scrooge McDuck's nephews." They said at once. "Ah. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you boys." She said. "Is it alright of we ask you some questions?" Huey asked. "Not at all." She said. "Question one, do you know any games?" Huey asked. "Many. I even put some games into study sessions." She said. "Question two. Are you nice?" Dewey asked. "Everyone says I am. I'm kind, but fair. And I believe you should be kind to others no matter what." She said. "Question three. Would you help us if we can't figure something out?" Louie asked. "Of course. One, because it would be my job. And two, I love helping others when they need it." She said. "Question 4. We are supposed to be doing our homework, but you find us playing outside instead. What do you do?" Huey asked. "I would try and arrange a time for you boys doing your homework, with a break in the middle. And a time for you boys to play." She said. "Last question. What do you do for fun?" They asked together. "Well, I love singing, acting, writing, drawing, designing, flying aircraft, reading books, and I love being out in the fresh air." She said.

"We hope you get the job. Your really cool." Dewey said. "Thank you." She said. Just then, Scrooge McDuck walked in. "Ah, Miss Tauras. Please come with me." He said. She got up from her chair and followed Scrooge to his office. After about an hour, they stepped outside his office. "Thank you, Leela. I hope you enjoy your time here at McDuck Mansion. I will look over your application for a co pilot as well." Scrooge said. "Thank you, sir. I'll be by tomorrow with my things." She said. "Very well." He said. She walked out. That night, Scrooge gathered the children together and told them about Leela. "Hooray! She got the job!" The boys cried. "Well, I thought you wouldn't be happy about it." Scrooge said. "Before we met her, we thought a tutor would be the pits. But she's a really nice woman." Huey said. "We can't wait!" Dewey said. "And we will do what we can to make her feel welcome." Louie said. "I can't wait to meet her." Webby said.

The next morning, Leela came first thing. With some boxes and some furniture. The boys helped her with her stuff and helped her unpack. Webby walked into the spare room, which was Leela's new bedroom, to say hello. Leela turned around and walked over to her. "Well hello there. What's your name, sweetie?" She asked. "I'm Webby. The housekeeper is my granny. And I'll be one of your students." Webby said. "It's nice to meet you, Webby. I'm Leela." Leela said. "Can I help too?" She asked. "Of course. I'm actually planning on painting the room. You can help with that." She said. In no time at all, Leela brought some paint. She and the kids painted her room a beautiful shade of turquoise. "The color is so pretty." Webby said. "I agree." Leela said. After the paint dried, she arranged her furniture in her room and put away her clothes. The results in the end were perfect. "It's perfect. Thank you kids so much for your help." Leela said. "Your welcome." They said all together. Just then, Scrooge came to the room. "Leela, I would like...Oh very nicely done." He said, looking around the room. "Thank you, sir. I had some help from your nephews and sweet little Webby." She said. "Well, excellent work everyone. Now children, I need to speak to Leela for a minute." Scrooge said. "Yes, Uncle Scrooge." They all said together. They ran outside to play. "Now, Leela. I read over your application. I would like to see you in action as a pilot." He said. "Alright. You got it." She said.

They drove to the aircrafts. "Here is my pilot's plane. I'm sure he won't mind if you use it for a little bit." Scrooge said. "It's beautiful." Leela said. She and Scrooge got on and she flew. Quite smoothly and steady. And she threw in a few air show tricks. When she landed, Scrooge said, "Leela, you got the job." She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, sir." He smiled and hugged her back. "I like you already." He said, with a chuckle. She laughed as well. Scrooge got off. And standing there was Launchpad McQuack. "Mr. McD. What happened?" He asked. "Oh sorry, Launchpad. I needed to borrow your plane to test your new co pilot." Scrooge said. "Oh no. Launchpad McQuack flies solo. I will not work with..." Before he could finish, he took one look at Leela getting off the plane and was instantly smitten. "The most beautiful girl in the world." He said, lovingly. "Launchpad, meet Leela Tauras. Your new co pilot. And Leela, this is my pilot, Launchpad McQuack." Scrooge said. Leela took one look at Launchpad and blushed. "Hello." She said, shyly. "Hi." Launchpad said. They shook hands. As soon as their hands touched, they felt a certain spark. "I uh can't wait to start working with you, Miss Tauras." Launchpad said. "Likewise, Mr. McQuack." Leela said. "Aw come on. I hate formalities. Call me Launchpad. Or LP. Whatever you want to call me." He said. "Alright, LP. Well, since you hate formalities, there is no need to call me Miss Tauras. Leela is just fine. But I'm alright with anything you call me." She said. "Alright, Leela." He said. "Right then. It's been a long day and tomorrow I need you to start tutoring the children." Scrooge said. "Oh yes. Of course, Mr. McDuck. Nice meeting you, LP. I'll see you soon." Leela said. "Uh sure, Leela. See ya around." Launchpad said. Scrooge and Leela drove back to McDuck Manor and went to their rooms. Leela took out a journal and started writing in it.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I am so happy I got both jobs as a tutor and a pilot. Mr. McDuck is very kind enough to give me my own room in the mansion as well. Huey, Dewey, and Louie are such sweet boys. A bit rambunctious, but very fun to be around. Sweet little Webby is such an adorable little angel. But I think I really enjoyed meeting Launchpad McQuack. He's such a handsome man. Quite kindhearted as well. I look forward to working with him._

The next morning, Leela got dressed, brushed her hair, took out her books, and went to the library. Where she was going to be teaching the children. In no time at all, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby came running in and took a seat. "Hello, children. I hope your excited about the fun day I have planned. I want to start today with writing a short story about the best thing that ever happened to you." Leela said, handing out paper and pencils. They all started writing. When they were all finished, they read them out loud. "Very nicely done." Leela said. "Miss Leela, what about you?" Huey asked. "Pardon?" She asked. "What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?" He asked. "Hmmmm I don't know. I never really thought about it. Tell you what, I'll give some thought about it while you kids work on some math problems. Alright?" She said. "Okay." They said. Leela write some math problems on the board. The kids started writing them down. When they were finished, they handed them to Leela. She read over them. "Alright, now we are going to do some silent reading. Pick out a book and read quietly." She said. They did as they were told. "Webby, may I please talk to you for a minute?" She asked. Webby walked over to her desk. "Am I in trouble?" Webby asked. "Not at all. I just wanted to tell you that I think you need more practice in math." She said. "Will you help me?" Webby asked. Leela smiled. "Of course I will. After class, I'll help you." She said. "Thank you, Miss Leela." Webby said. After some silent reading, Leela took out some song books and handed them out. "Now, turn to page 42. We will start from the top and work our way down the page. I want you all to listen to me first and then try it yourselves." Leela said. They turned the pages. Leela began singing. " _When I am down and oh my soul so weary. When trouble come and my heart burdened be. Then I am still and wait here in the silence, until you come and sit a while with me."_ The kids were speechless. Leela had such a beautiful voice. "Now you try." She said. "No. Sing more. Please?" Louie said. She smiled. "Alright." She said. " _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be."_ They clapped. She smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much. Now it's your turn." She said. They started singing. When they finished, she clapped. "Very good. That's all for today. I expect you all to keep studying and practicing." Leela said. "We will. See ya later." Dewey said. He and his brothers ran out. As promised, Leela helped Webby with math. When they came to the end, she got much better. "Your doing very well, Webby. Keep up the good work." Leela said. "Thank you, Miss Leela. I'll work very hard. I promise." Webby said. "Good girl." She said. Webby ran out. Leela stayed behind and cleaned up the library. Scrooge walked in. "I heard great things about you from the boys. They said they never found school more fun." He said. She smiled. "I always tend to make fun and school into a combination." She said. He chuckled. "By the way, was that angelic voice I heard you?" He asked. "Guilty." She said. "You have a talent." He said. "Thank you." She said. "Thank you, Leela. For helping my nephews and Webby." He said. "My pleasure, Mr. McDuck." She said.

Later that day, Leela changed into something more casual and went into town. When she turned a corner, she bumped into someone, causing her to drop her books and papers. "Whoa sorry, miss." A voice said. She looked up and standing there was Launchpad. "Oh Leela. It's you. Allow me." He said, helping her with her books. They then reached for the same book and ended up touching hands. They looked up at each other. They smiled at each other. Leela put all her stuff in her bag. "Let me make it up to you. Wanna get a burger?" Launchpad asked. "I'd love to." Leela said, smiling. "Great. I know a great place." He said. They went to Hamburger Hippo. They began talking, telling stories, having fun, sharing a laugh. After they finished eating, they took a walk in the park. Launchpad really wanted to hold her hand but was really nervous. He tried reaching for it but kept pulling away. She looked down and smiled. She took his hand. He looked down and saw he had her little hand in his big hand. "So, do you like working for Mr. McDuck?" He asked. "Oh yes. I enjoy it very much." She said. "Great." He said. He looked to the side and saw someone selling flowers. He ran over, got a small bouquet, and gave it to Leela. "How sweet. How did you know I love flowers?" She asked. "Lucky guess. And also, your bag is covered in flower patches." He said. She smiled, took one of the flowers out of the bouquet and placed it in Launchpad's jacket pocket. He smiled. Night fell. The two were on the rooftop. Launchpad took off his jacket and wrapped it around Leela. And wrapped his arm around her as they watched the stars. He then walked her home. "I had a wonderful time with you, Launchpad. Thanks so much." She said. "Well, I just wanted to show you around, make you feel welcome...spend time with you." He said. "That's sweet. Well, good night." She said. "Good night." He said. She smiled, gave Launchpad a quick kiss, and went inside. Launchpad went home and started cheering. "She kissed me!" He shouted.

Over the next few months, Leela has enjoyed her time at McDuck Manor. She loved the children. And she mostly enjoyed her time with Launchpad. She tried to keep it as friendly as possible, because Scrooge has a rule against employees dating. One morning, Leela woke up, got dressed, and went to the library. The kids then walked in. "Good morning, Miss Leela." They all said. "Good morning, kids. Now I want to take class outside today. I asked your Uncle Scrooge and he said it was alright as long as we stick together. Today, we are have class on Meadow Hill." She said. The kids cheered. "Now, I want you all to take your books and pencils." She said. They all did as they were told. Leela got her guitar and bag. They all walked to Meadow Hill. It was a lovely place. There was a view of the mountains, so many trees and flowers, and cute little animals. "Now, I want you all to find anything here and draw a picture of it." Leela said. They all searched around. They each drew pictures and gave them to Leela. Huey drew the mountains. Dewey drew a lizard on a rock. Louie drew a pine tree. And Webby drew a bunny eating clovers. "These are very good. Now hold onto these." She said, handing them back. "What did you draw, Miss Leela?" Louie asked. "Well, I drew something that isn't here." She said. She showed them her picture. It was a drawing of Launchpad. "You drew Launchpad? Wow. He would love it." Huey said. "You think so?" Leela asked. "It's really good. We know he would love it." Webby said. "Well thank you all." Leela said. After a while, they all went home. "Ah, your back. Did you have a good time?" Scrooge asked. "Oh yes, Uncle Scrooge. We love having Leela with us. She's wonderful." Webby said. "I agree, darling. She's quite a woman." Scrooge said, chuckling. The kids went to their rooms to play.

Leela went to the Sun Chaser. She saw Launchpad fixing it up. "Hi, LP." She said. He turned around. "Hey, there's my special lady." He said. He took her hand and pulled her in the plane. Inside was a small crate used as a table with a white tablecloth on top, along with two plates both having a burger. "Awww how sweet." She said. "Sorry the food isn't fancy. I'm not a very good cook." He said. "Well, you certaintly set up a nice table." She said. They sat down and had dinner. When they were finished, Launchpad said, "Leela, I have something I want to tell you. I find myself thinking about you every second of every day. I see you when I'm asleep. I hear your voice when I close my eyes. *takes her hands* What I'm trying to say is, I love you." He said. Leela froze. "Launchpad, I am flattered, but we can't. Scrooge won't allow employees to be together." She said. She was about to walk off, until Launchpad sang, _"You know I want you, it's not a secret I've tried to hide. I know you want me, so don't keep saying your hands are tied."_ He took her hands and spun her around. _"What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart, you'd be the one I was meant to find. Maybe the world could be ours tonight."_ He was just leaning in to kiss her, but she backed away and sang, _"You think it's easy, you think I don't want to run to you. But there are mountains and there are doors that we can't walk through."_ She ran outside and climbed on the plane. _"No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one you were meant to find. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world will be ours tonight."_ She just then tripped and fell until Launchpad caught her in his arms, then the two of them sang, _"All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So, just give me all of you." "It feels impossible."_ Leela sang. _"It's not impossible."_ Launchpad sang. The two of them sang, _"Say it's possible."_ They started dancing. _"_ _How do we rewrite the stars?_ _And say you were made to be mine?_ _And nothing can keep us apart_ _Cause you are the one I was meant to find_ _It's up to you_ _And it's up to me_ _No one can say what we get to be_ _Why don't we rewrite the stars?_ _Changing the world to be ours."_ Leela teared up in happiness. Launchpad placed his hand on her cheek, leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back. "So what do you say? Shall rewrite the stars...together?" Launchpad asked. "I'd do anything with you." Leela said. He picked her up and spun her around. "I love you, Leela." He said. "I love you too, Launchpad." Leela said.

The next morning, Leela woke up, got dressed and right when she opened her bedroom door, Scrooge McDuck was standing there. "Leela, I am hosting a concert next Saturday, and I want you to be the closing act. If you would like." He said. "Mr. McDuck, I would love to. As long as everyone in this house is here to see it." She said. "Very well." He said. She ran out of the mansion, ran to the aircraft base and told Launchpad everything. "That's wonderful!" He said. He picked her up and spun her around. "You're going to be amazing." He said. "Thanks. But I'm kind of nervous. I never sang in front of a real audience before." She said. Launchpad took her hands. "Hey, I believe in you. You will steal the show. Just like you stole my heart. I will be there in the audience watching." He said, caressing her hair. She smiled. They kissed.

The big night came. Leela was getting ready for her big performance. She was arranging her hair when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She called. In walked the stage hand. "Sorry to bother you, Leela. But someone sent these to you." He said, holding a bouquet of white roses. "Oh thank you. Just set them on the desk please." She said. He did so and then walked out. She got up and read the card. It said, _To my beautiful star. The meaning of my life. Break a leg. I mean not literally, but I know you will do amazing. I love you. Launchpad._ She smiled and kissed the card. She then got dressed. It was time for the finale. The curtains opened, and there she was. In a beautiful white ball gown with satin that shined off the stage lights, along with a diamond pendant around her neck, diamond earrings, and her hair curled. She also had on whit gloves. The music then started. " _I'm trying to hold my breath Let it stay this way Can't let this moment end You set off a dream with me Getting louder now Can you hear it echoing? Take my hand Will you share this with me? 'Cause darling without you."_ Launchpad watched from back stage. He was amazed by her singing, he couldn't even speak. He just stood there with his mouth opened. " _All the shine of a thousand spotlights All the stars we steal from the nightsky Will never be enough Never be enough Towers of gold are still too little These hands could hold the world but it'll Never be enough Never be enough for me."_ Scrooge and the children were amazed as well. They have heard her sing but nothing like this. This time it had more passion, more strength, more effort. _"_ _Never, never Never, never Never, for me For me Never enough Never, never Never enough Never, never Never enough For me For me For me...For me."_

At the end of the song, everyone applauded. She took a bow and went off the stage. Launchpad hugged her right when she came back. "That was the most beautiful performance I ever heard!" He said. "Thank you, Launchpad." She said. He then leaned in and kissed her. And she returned it. Until..."What is going on here?!" Scrooge shouted. They then pulled away. "Uh we uh...I was just...uh..." Launchpad couldn't figure out what to say. "They're together, Uncle Scrooge." Webby said. "Yuck!" The boys said. "I'm sorry, sir. But I love Launchpad and he loves me. We just can't be apart from each other. I'll just pack my things and leave." Leela said, walking out. "Uncle Scrooge, please don't make her leave." Webby said. "I'm sorry, darlin, but I have a rule about employees dating." Scrooge said. "What if you and Goldie were co workers and your boss said you couldn't be together? Would you break up with her then?" Huey asked. Scrooge thought about all the times he spent with Goldie. He knew he would never leave her. "You're right. Very well." He said, smiling. They ran to catch up with Leela. They saw her packing her bags in her room. "Leela, don't go. I'm sorry I made that rule." Scrooge said. "What?" She asked. "I have never seen Launchpad happier. You are welcome to stay and be with Launchpad as long as you would like." He said. "Really? You mean it?" She asked. "Absolutely. But, as long as it doesn't interfere with your jobs." He said. "Oh thank you, Mr. McDuck!" She said, hugging him. Scrooge hugged her back. She ran downstairs and saw Launchpad waiting for her. She ran into his arms and hugged him. He hugged her back. "I love you, Launchpad." She said. "Love you too, Leela." He said. "Oh and I have something for you." He took out a black box and handed it to her. She opened it. Inside was a gold locket. "Oh Launchpad, it's beautiful. I love it." She said. "I knew you would. Now you wear my heart around your neck. And there is no one I would trust it more with than you." He said. He took it out and put it around her neck. "I'll never take it off. That way you will always be close to my heart." She said. He pulled her close and kissed her.

A few weeks later, Leela and Launchpad were working on the plane together. Leela saw a chain hanging from the ceiling, made sure no one was looking, and pulled on it. It then brought her up in the air. She starting swinging on it and doing such graceful tricks like a real acrobat. Launchpad watched her quietly and smiled. "Wow." He said, softly. She then let go and flipped down. Launchpad clapped. Leela looked at him and smiled. "That was amazing. Where did you learn those tricks?" He asked. "My parents own Tauras and Diamond Traveling Circus." She said. "Whoa. Really? The largest traveling circus ever?! Founded by Carter Tauras and Patricia Diamond nearly 100 years ago?" He asked, excitedly. She nodded. "Alright! I'm dating a circus performer!" He asked. She laughed. "No actually. The trapeze artists just taught them to me. I wanted to be in the show but my parents wouldn't let me because I'm not a professional." She said. "Well, I know one day they will see how amazing you are." He said, taking her hands. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Launchpad." She said.

Later that week, Huey, Dewey, and Louie came running home, shouting, "The circus is in town! The circus is in town!" Leela came running down the stairs. "The circus? Where?" She asked. "Near the docks." Huey said. "Can we go, Uncle Scrooge? Please?" Dewey asked. "I'm afraid not, boys. I'm much too busy. But maybe Leela can take you. If she's alright with it." Scrooge said. "I would love to. Why don't you go get Webby and I'll ask Launchpad if he wants to come along as well." She said. "Okay. Come on, guys." Louie said, as they ran up the stairs. Later that day, the boys, Webby, Launchpad, and Leela went to the circus. Leela couldn't believe it. It was Tauras and Diamond Traveling Circus. She stopped. "Come on, Leela. It will be fine." Launchpad said. "Did you arrange this?" She asked. "Well, actually, yes. I called your father saying that you missed seeing him and your mom and I encouraged him to give you a chance at performing. He said he would do it. Luckily, they were only two miles away from Duckberg." He said. "Launchpad, you are a miracle worker." She said. She kissed him. He chuckled. "Nah, I'm just good at encouraging people." He said. They went inside the tent and took a seat. Just as the lights dimmed down, "Come alive, come alive. Go and ride your light, Let it burn so bright. Reaching up to the sky, and it's open wide, you're electrified." All the performers came out. There were animals, acrobats, unique beings, along with a couple in ring master outfits. "That's them. That's my mom and dad." Leela said, pointing to them. Everyone stood up and clapped to the beat of the song. "When the world becomes a fantasy And you're more than you could ever be Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open And we know we can't be go back again To the world that we were living in Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open So come alive! (Come alive!) (Yeah!)" They sang. Everyone cheered.

During the intermission, the kids went to see the animals while Launchpad and Leela made their way backstage. "Leela!" Her parents shouted. They came running towards her and hugged her. "Oh mom, dad, I missed you so much!" She said. "We missed you too." Her father said. "And who is this handsome young man?" Her mother asked, looking at Launchpad. "Oh right. Mom, Dad, this is Launchpad McQuack. My co worker and my boyfriend. Launchpad, these are my parents, Anthony and Maggie Tauras." Leela said. They shook hands with him. "Ah, so your the one I spoke to on the phone. But you never mentioned you are dating my daughter." Anthony said. "Oh yeah, I was kind of nervous about that. I didn't know how you would react." Launchpad said. "Well, you don't have to worry, Mr. McQuack. As long as you love and care for my little girl, your aces in my book." He said. "Easy enough. I love Leela more than anything." Launchpad said, putting his arm around her. "Oh and I believe you also owe her a chance to perform for you." Anthony froze. "Oh yes. About that..." Maggie interrupted him. "Anthony, you promised. I think we should give her a chance." He looked at his daughter and smiled. "Very well. But first, we need to get you into something nicer." He said. Maggie brought Leela to the dressing room and in no time at all, she was ready. She stepped out in a long turquoise dress with a butterfly on the sheer sleeve top, along with black flats, her gold locket, gold earrings and she had her hair up in a bun with a silver butterfly hairpin. "Wow. You look great. Now, knock 'em dead." Launchpad said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek for good luck. She smiled. She walked in the center of the ring and started singing, "I'm not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say. Cause we don't want your broken parts. I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars Run away, they say No one will love you as you are." She took a hold of the rope, pulled it and started flying up and flying around the audience. "When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me." All the performers came out and started dancing along. "Look out 'cause here I come And I'm marching on to the beat I drum I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me." Her parents were amazed by how professional she sounded and performed. She then let go of the rope and landed on her feet. "This is brave, this is bruised. This is who I'm meant to be, this is me" Everyone cheered and clapped. Including the boys and Webby. They came running down and hugged her. Her parents did the same thing. Launchpad took her in his arms and kissed her.

That night, they all went out to dinner. "Sweetie, we are so sorry we never gave you the chance." Maggie said. "It's alright. I forgive you." Leela said. "Now we would like you to be part of the show." Anthony said. "Really?" She asked. "We leave tomorrow." He said. Leela froze. "Tomorrow? As in, first thing tomorrow?" She asked. "Yes. You will be our star performer. We will get twice the business and your dream will finally come true." He said. "Uh dad. I don't think I can." She said. "What? But you auditioned for us." He said. "Actually, I did it so I can show you that I have the potential to perform as well as all your performers. I never wanted to leave. I have a friends, two jobs, a wonderful family, and someone I love." She said, looking at Launchpad. He smiled and took her hand. Her parents smiled at how happy they were. "Alright, as long as your happy. But your performing for us every time we come back here." He said. "Deal." She said. They all left. She hugged her parents goodbye and they all made their way to their homes.

About a month later, Leela got an invitation from her parents. It read, "You are invited to the 100th anniversary ball of Tauras and Diamond Traveling Circus." Leela told Launchpad all about it. He agreed to be her plus one. The night of the ball, Launchpad put on his best tux and was ready to go. He went to McDuck Manor to pick up Leela. Duckworth let him in. Leela walked down the steps and Launchpad was speechless. Leela was wearing a long red spaghetti strap mermaid dress with roses stitched on the top, black high heel shoes, long black gloves, gold bracelets on both wrists, long gold earrings, her gold locket, and her hair up in a bun with a red rose. "Wow. Your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said. She smiled. "Thank you, Launchpad. And you are the most handsome thing I have ever seen." She said. "Aw shucks. This old thing?" He asked, bashfully. They then hopped in the car and drove off. They arrived at the Grand Refectory where the party was going on. Her parents were waiting outside, greeting the other guests. Launchpad and Leela walked over to them. "Leela, you look wonderful. You look so grown up." Anthony said. "Thank you, dad." She said, smiling. "Launchpad, good to see you again." He said. "Good to see you too, Mr. Tauras." Launchpad said, shaking his hand. "And you, Mrs. Tauras." He said, shaking her hand. "Likewise. Now, come inside. You will love this place." Maggie said.

They all made their way to the ball room. The room was all golden and Victorian. Everyone dressed so formal and dancing. "May I have this dance, Milady?" Launchpad asked, putting out his hand. "I would be delighted." Leela said, taking his hand. They walked to the center of the dance floor and danced the night away. Later that night, Leela went outside to the balcony with her mother. "Mom, I hope you aren't mad at me for not accepting dad's offer of joining you at the circus. The life I have is so much better for me." Leela said. "No. We aren't mad. We just thought that's what you wanted since you tried so many times to perform for us. I have never seen you happier though. And Launchpad is a wonderful man." Her mother said. Then, Launchpad came out. "Hello, beautiful ladies." He said. Leela smiled. "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone." Her mother said. She went back inside. Launchpad walked up to Leela. "Leela, there is something I want to talk to you about." He said. "Yes?" She asked. "Leela, I never thought I would meet someone like you. Your beautiful, sweet, charming, fun, and you have great pilot skills. *gets down on one knee, pulls out a small box, opens it, inside is a ring* Will you marry me?" He asked. Leela gasped, placed her hand on her heart and smiled. "Oh Launchpad, yes! Yes! I will marry you!" She shouted. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

A week before the wedding, Launchpad took Leela to the rooftop. "Launchpad, how do you picture our future together?" She asked. "Let me put it in this way." He said, getting up in the edge on the roof. "I close my eyes and I can see, The world that's waiting up for me That I call my own Through the dark, through the door Through where no one's been before But it feels like home." He sang. "They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy They can say, they can say I've lost my mind I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy We can live in a world that we design." He sang. She smiled. "However big, however small, let me be part of it all. Share your dreams with me. You may be right, you may be wrong But say that you'll bring me along. To the world you see." She sang. "To the world I close my eyes to see, I close my eyes to see." They sang together. They began to dance together. "Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head A million dreams are keeping me awake A million dreams, a million dreams I think of what the world could be A vision of the one I see A million dreams is all it's gonna take A million dreams for the world we're gonna make." Launchpad hugged her from behind and they watched the stars. "For the world we're gonna make." She smiled. "So, now that I have my dream with me in my arms, I know we can do anything. We are going to have an amazing world of our own. Do you trust me?" Launchpad said. "Always." She said.

The day of the wedding, everyone was rushing around getting ready. Mrs. Beakly, Webby, and Margret were helping Leela get ready. She looked in the mirror and was amazed. She had her hair up in a bun with some let down curled along with a long veil and a diamond hair clip. She was wearing a long-sleeve appliqued pleats floor-length a-line lace dress, white strap heels, her gold locket, gold earrings, and long white gloves. "You look like a fairy princess." Webby said. "Indeed." Mrs. Beakly said. "As beautiful as a butterfly." Margret said. "Thank you all. I just hope I don't get scared." Leela said. "Oh, sweetie. Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day. It's normal. Just remember, you love Launchpad." Margret said. "You're right, mom. Let's go." She said. The wedding then begins. Everyone walks down the aisle. First the matrons who are Margret, and Mrs. Beakly. Then the ring bearers, who are Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Then the flower girl, who was Webby. Finally, down the aisle came Leela with her father by her side. Launchpad smiled at the sight of his beautiful bride. She then joined him at the front. "Do you, Launchpad McQuack, take Leela Tauras as your wife?" Launchpad smiled at Leela. "I do." He said. "And do you, Leela Tauras, take Launchpad McQuack as your husband?" Leela smiled back at Launchpad. "I do." She said. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Launchpad McQuack." Launchpad took Leela, dipped her and kissed her. Everyone cheered and clapped. After the reception, Launchpad and Leela waved goodbye to everyone, boarded their plane, and flew off. Launchpad took one stop at the mountains. "What's going on?" Leela asked. "You'll see." Launchpad said. He lead her out of the plane and showed her the horizon. He pointed up and she saw the words, "I love you, Leela." written in the sky. She gasped. "Oh Launchpad. I love you too." She said, smiling. "Forever and always?" He asked. "Forever and always." She said. He leaned in and kissed her. Like every fairy tale, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
